Having Faith
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Robin is supposed to marry a blackmailer she has other ideas. She walks out on the wedding and Aiden and Ryan blackmail Sonny and Jason to protect Robin. How will Jason, Sonny, Brenda and Carly react to her moving in with Jason? Will Aiden and Ryan find a way out for Robin? What will Jason do when he finds out who is blackmailing Robin and why? Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

HAVING FAITH

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: This story takes place in 2002 Courtney and Jason and Jason and Liz are not together. I do not use a beta reader so all mistakes are mine. Read and REVIEW please. I have not watched show in years so please forgive any errors I make. Now on with the story.

CHAPTER ONE

Robin was not happy and she should be. She was about to get everything she always wanted marriage, commitment, and babies and that should make her happy but she wasn't happy, far from it, she was miserable. Just as she was looking at herself in the mirror in her wedding dress her mother came in and she looked at her mother with sad eyes and Anna knew her daughter wasn't happy. No one saw that but her mother.

Anna said to her daughter "You don't have to marry him, you don't love him."

"No, I don't love him but I have to marry him, you know that."

"Luv, don't sacrifice your life on him. You will die little by little married to him."

Mac walks in smiling, he was happy, Robin was getting married so that meant that she would never be going back to Jason so Mac was happy. Mac knew she didn't love Patrick right now but she would grow to love him he was sure. Mac then looked at his niece and saw the unhappiness and sadness in her face and changed his mind, all he wanted for her was to be happy and looking at her she wasn't. He wasn't happy anymore on seeing her face.

Mac said, "You don't have to do this. We can leave the church at any time just say the word."

"Thank you Daddy Mac, but you both know what will happen if I do that Patrick will get angry and take it out on you, Maxie, Georgie and Mom, and he found out Mom was wanted by the WSB for being a double agent when she "died" and you Uncle Mac he found out you were an assassin before becoming a police commissioner and we both know Patrick would do something with that information if I don't marry him."

"Think of yourself for once we will fight him. I am an agent for the WSB again so that charge won't stick and as for Mac being an assassin no one can prove that, not even Patrick and I am sure Mac would rather lose his job than you marry this bastard who is blackmailing you into marrying him. Don't do it Robin. Don't sacrifice your life on us and if by chance he did get us in trouble which he won't do and you have to raise Maxie and Georgie. Mac and I won't regret that we did this for you."

The door opens and one of her bridesmaids says "It's time to start."

"Okay. Mother you should go get your seat." Anna sadly hugs her daughter, whispering in her ear "Don't go through with it."

"Well Uncle Mac let's go get me married." Robin pastes on a fake smile and Mac kisses her head and says in her ear "Don't do this."

"Let's go Uncle Mac. Patrick is waiting for me after all." Robin says with a gleam in her eye which he hadn't seen in a while and knew that his niece had a plan and god help Patrick now.

"Yes, let's go."

Robin's bridesmaids walk down the aisle and then Robin and Mac walk down the aisle and as Mac puts her hand in Patrick the side door opens and Aiden Devane is standing there and Robin walks over to him and out of the church to the car that is waiting for her with Ryan Lavery driving it.

They head toward a private air strip and board a plane and as soon as they are in the air they have her change out of the wedding dress and she drops the beautiful expensive dress that Patrick bought her on the floor not caring how much it cost and changes into jeans and a shirt. She walks out and asked, "Is Mom Maxie, Georgie and Mac and the rest of the family out of there yet?"

"Yes, Little Bit, Anna and Mac are soon to be on a plane bound for Port Charles and will land about an hour after us but you will be in hiding before they arrive there."

"I am hiding in Port Charles, where can I hide there?" Robin asked having a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"In Penthouse 2 and 4 of Harbor View Towers." Aiden says knowing she would not be happy at the thought of staying there.

"What the hell are you thinking Aiden? Stay with Jason and Sonny. You have got to be kidding me."

"No, they are the last people that anyone will look at you to be staying with, because of what happened between you and Sonny, Carly and Jason, I hate the idea of you that close to them but that's where no one will look. We need a place where no one will look for you and that is Jason and Sonny's penthouses."

"How did you get them to agree to this?"

"I found evidence that would put them in prison if they don't agree to help you, they don't know who they are helping just that it is important to keep this person from being spotted by anyone and that if they don't keep you safe they will go to prison for a very long time." Robin yawns.

"You haven't been sleeping much because of the situation so why don't you take a nap and I will wake you up later but you better take your meds now. Here they are." Aiden takes out several bottles of meds he has from a bag and she takes them and then she laid down on the bed that was in the rear of the plane and she falls asleep almost immediately. Aiden figured she was especially tired because of the stress of the situation. Her thinking she might actually have to marry Patrick Drake when he was blackmailing her into said marriage. She was worried and now she was forced to stay at her ex's so she would be safe. How will Carly, Jason and Sonny feel when they find out the person they would be protecting was Robin? He had no idea how Sonny and Jason would feel but Carly would be mortified especially if she was to try to remove Robin from the penthouses Carly would need a doctor when Robin was done with her. Time would tell what would happen.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

HAVING FAITH

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: This story takes place in 2002 Courtney and Jason and Jason and Liz are not together

CHAPTER TWO

Ryan yells from the cockpit and tells Aiden that they would be landing soon, so Aiden knows he had to wake up Robin and Aiden will need to get her ready for her debut as Kristy Beamer. So he went and woke up Robin and Aiden begins by telling her "You cannot go in the penthouse as Robin Scorpio so we need to make you over, you need to become someone else. Your new name is Kristy Beamer. She is a redhead and very flirty bordering on indecent. Go get changed into this outfit and don't scream at me, I didn't pick this one out."

Robin went into the bathroom and changes and she comes out and asks "Do I really have to wear this?"

"Yes you do Robin, you have a whole wardrobe like that, that is what you will be wearing until we can get evidence on Patrick Drake and put him away, I think he is dirty and Ryan and I will find out if he is and then we will bring you out of hiding, I promise. You have to be Kristy Beamer anytime you step out of penthouse 2. Now go do your makeup and here this is what we think you should do to make yourself look different. Here is also your wig you are now a redhead, Fredrico Valentine will be coming by the penthouse later today to dye your hair red, you will need to also have it cut a little bit a couple inches is all I am thinking, just so the length is different than what it was when Patrick saw you last. He will be looking for a brunette and you will have red hair and have different makeup on, darker makeup sexier makeup. Robin this is very important so go get ready and holler if you need help with something."

Robin went into the bathroom and put the makeup on first darker and brighter than she would ever wear herself and when she was happy she didn't look like herself than she put the wig on and it was about two to three inches shorter than her own hair and the wig's hair was feathered not straight like hers was, she decided to get her hair done the same way as the wig's was. She looked at herself and put on the high heels that made her taller and walked out of the bathroom with a different attitude like she was all that and no one better mess with her or else she would demolish them.

Aiden nodded his head and looked her over and she finally said not sounding like herself at all. "Do I pass inspection?"

"Yes, you sure do I hardly recognize you myself. You did good."

"Thank you kind sir." She said. What Ryan and Aiden didn't know was that she danced and sang and wore things like this at the club where she worked in Paris. Aiden and Ryan didn't know that side of her and unfortunately Patrick did and used it against her time and time again. That is where she met that bastard, was at the club, he seemed so nice to start with and then his true colors came out with his fists which no one knew except her and Patrick. Her family would cheerfully kill him if they knew what her life with Patrick had really been like. Thank god she was away from him.

Aiden told her he and Ryan would meet her at Harbor View Towers in about a half hour, Johnny O'Brien would take her to the penthouse so she would be safe and as soon as he could he would meet her there and then he told her what he had used against Jason and Sonny to get them to agree to housing a person that they didn't supposedly know.

The plane landed and came to a complete stop and Kristy Beamer got off the plane on Aiden's urging and him and Ryan stayed on the plane and Robin as Kristy got into the limo that was waiting there for her with Johnny O'Brien driving.

"We will be at the towers soon Robin and then you will be safe from Patrick Drake."

"You are in on this?" Robin asked surprised.

"Yes, Aiden told me what was going on and to watch out for you, and I will. Aiden and Ryan will be joining us soon. In the meantime I am to take you to Penthouse 4 so you can be introduced to Sonny, Carly, Jason, Courtney who is Sonny's sister which she is not but he hasn't had a DNA test done to make sure and he would find out she isn't his sister but a con artist named Branna Raymer, thought you might like to know that, she has many alias's and has been arrested and convicted more times than Jason has been taken to the station, you could use that, she is married to AJ but wants Jason, which will never happen he sees her as Sonny's baby sister and isn't interested in her and never will be."

"Thanks for the info on Courtney aka Branna Raymer I can use that so thanks."

"No problem. We are here, are you ready to go in." Johnny asked.

"As ready as I will ever be. Let's go." Robin said Johnny helping her get out of the limo and leading him to the elevator that will take them to the top floor where the penthouses are.

They arrive and the guards stare at the woman that is with Johnny. Johnny knocks on the door to Sonny's and Sonny says come in so Johnny and Robin as Kristy Beamer walks in and Robin is being stared at by Jason and Sonny which Carly and Courtney doesn't like.

"Hello I am Kristy Beamer and I know who everyone in this room is you are Sonny Corinthos, Carly Corinthos, Jason Morgan and you are Branna Raymer who is calling herself Courtney Matthews a con artist who fleeces her targets and you have been arrested more times than Jason Morgan has been brought in to the police station." Robin said disguising her voice.

"What?" Two men exclaim shocked and Carly turns and looks at her best friend and sees that what this woman has said is the truth.

"You are a con artist? Not my sister?" Sonny asked. Courtney aka Branna knows she has to tell the truth.

"Yes, but I am not the only con artist in this room. I investigated all of you before I came and Carly is just as guilty as me of that. She fleeced people in Florida and had to leave or be put in prison. She was sleeping with the mayor and when the mayor was done with her and he had known that she was doing that the mayor was told to get rid of her or they wouldn't support him in reelection so Carly here was forced to leave not only the town she lived in but the state as well."

Everyone looks at Carly and is surprised when Kristy Beamer says this to Courtney aka Branna Raymer "Get your things together that you brought with you and leave this town never to return and if you do I will have you put away in prison for a long time. Do I make myself clear? Now Johnny why don't you have someone take her to the Quartermaine's and tell them who she is."

"Johnny, she's right that needs to be done and tell them I will be by later to explain who she really is "Jason said. "Johnny get her out of here."

"My pleasure." Johnny opens the door and hollers for the other guard and tells him to take her and pack her things and that Jason would be over later to explain. He shuts the door behind Courtney and the other guard.

"Jason meant for you to take her." Sonny said.

"He can't he has to be here to help me explain who Aiden and Ryan asked you to protect."

"That's you Kristy Beamer."

"No I'm not Kristy Beamer that is what Aiden and Ryan set up as an alias and later today the wig comes off and my hair will be dyed red and cut to this style of wig." Robin said still disguising her voice.

Carly asked, "Than who are you?"

"Robin Scorpio." She says as she takes off the wig.

"Oh, my god. What kind of trouble are you in? And why did Aiden and Ryan threaten to put us in prison if we didn't help you?" Sonny asked.

Let me know what you think in a review! Thank you all of you who have read my stories and especially thank you to those of you who have reviewed. I am not using beta reader anymore so please tell me what you think of my stories, please don't be brutal just honest.


	3. Chapter 3

HAVING FAITH

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: This story takes place in 2002 Courtney and Jason and Jason and Liz are not together

CHAPTER THREE

"Oh, my god. What kind of trouble are you in? And why did Aiden and Ryan threaten to put us in prison if we didn't help you?" Sonny asked.

"Aiden and Ryan will do anything to protect me and keep me safe. I am in trouble. I am in a lot of trouble you are right about that. Aiden and Ryan will find a way out for me I trust them with my life and I trust them to find a way out of the mess I am in. Like Aiden and Ryan told you I need a place to hide out in and he decided here was one place they wouldn't look because of what happened between us before."

"I want you out of here." Carly said.

"I'm sure you do, Carly but do you want me out of here so bad you would put Jason and Sonny in prison because I guarantee you that Aiden will put Sonny and Jason in prison if you do not help me. So what's it worth Carly? Is it really worth losing your husband and best friend?" Robin asked completely serious.

"You would let Aiden and Ryan put them in prison?" Carly asked and both Sonny and Jason were shocked she would let them go to prison.

"You would let them put us in prison?" Jason asked stunned that the woman he had loved would let him and Sonny go to prison.

"I will do whatever it takes to get myself out of the hell hole I am in. I will not go back and if you don't do what Aiden and Ryan want you to do then to hell with you. Isn't that what you did to me and you think that after the way you three treated me I would help you by keeping you out of prison when I need help, you are sadly mistaken I will let Aiden and Ryan do whatever they want to the three of you. So are you going to help me or are you going to prison?"

"My god you really would put us in prison. How can you do this? Stone wouldn't want you to put me in prison I was his brother."

"Stone would have hated, despised you Sonny for turning your back on me. He wouldn't approve of you marrying the tramp that broke up my relationship with Jason. She is everything he fought against. Do you really think that Stone would forgive you? No he wouldn't, he asked one thing of you on his death bed and that was for you to love and protect me and did you do that, no you did not. You offered me money to leave my home and never return. You think he would have approved of that? NO WAY IN HELL would he have approved of what you have become. So yes I would put you in prison and you think Stone would have disapproved of that he would have locked the door himself if he was alive and I sure am glad he is dead because if he had to see what you have become he would be so disappointed in you. You were his brother and I am glad he never lived to see what you became."

"How can you say that to me? I am your big brother, your family." Sonny says shocked at what Robin said to him.

Robin laughs at this, "Big brother? NO you are definitely not my big brother, my family. I have a family and you are not part of it. You turned your back on me when you didn't have to. How many times did you hurt Brenda and did I take sides? No I did not. I supported both of you. How about you and Jax? Did I take sides? No I did not. So you think you are part of my family you stopped being family to me the minute you turned your back on me for that tramp and Jason. Did you know I was sick? You should have. I almost died I was that sick. I went to Paris and spent the first two months in a hospital with Alan trying to get me well and wondering if I was going to die because I was so sick from Jason's neglect. You didn't even realize I was throwing up every morning and why is that Jason, oh, you spent the night at Carly's doing god knows what with her."

"I never touched her after I promised you I wouldn't. How could you think I would cheat on you? I haven't touched her since I promised you I wouldn't, not once."

"Not even after I left?"

"No I never slept with her since the day I promised you I wouldn't."

"Shocking, he can keep it in his pants. Ain't that funny Aiden? You get a laugh out of that Ryan?"

"Damn, she knew we were here yet again." Ryan said, going in first and hugging her.

Aiden goes up to her and says, "You okay?" He hugs her and keeps her in his arms which does not please Jason.

Jason wonders who these two men were to Robin and why the hell she didn't pull out of his arms. She looked comfortable here.

Ryan said "We brought your things from the plane and we didn't quite know what to do with your wedding dress so we brought it with us, where do you want it?"

"You got married?" Jason asked shocked.

"Who in his right mind would want to marry you?" Carly asked.

"Who in his right mind would marry a tramp like you? A mob boss, you couldn't marry someone decent, no, no man in his right mind would marry a tramp like you and Sonny is not in his right mind. How many times have I had to pull him out of his depressive state? Oh I can't count that many on one or two hands. It would take more than that."

"How can you say that about me? Do you hate me that much?" Sonny asked.

"Hate is an emotion and I just don't care about you enough to feel anything for you or him and definitely not Carly. You three ruined my life and almost killed me. For two months I spent time in a hospital bed and what were you three doing living your life not caring about me. That is for sure and guess what I stopped caring about you Sonny that was real easy and Carly you weren't even worth a moment of my thoughts, and you Jason were harder but after finding out about you and Carly and you and Liz Webber a teenager, what were you thinking Jason, I stopped caring about you also. So now that we got that out of the way let's talk about something important like where am I staying till Aiden and Ryan take care of that rat."

"Rat?" Aiden asked.

"Well I could call him something else but I don't think you would like it." Robin said.

"What would that be?"

"A dick less, spineless rat who only thinks with his penis."

"Robin."

"See I told you, you wouldn't like what I would call him."

"Who are you talking about?" Sonny asked confused.

"Did I tell you I would explain what was going on?" Aiden said.

"The dick less spineless rat is one Patrick Drake and he bought that atrocious wedding dress for me to marry him in and I didn't marry him. I ran out on the wedding and now he will be looking for me. He deserved it though the humiliation of me running out on him, trying to blackmail me into marrying him in the first place. You don't blackmail me, especially into marrying him, I will never marry him, and he really thought I would marry him."

"Yes, now Sonny, Jason and Carly if you tell anyone and I do mean anyone that Robin is staying here I will put Sonny and Jason in prison so fast that you won't have time to say 'I want my lawyer' let alone anything else. You keep Robin safe and the evidence I have against you will vanish. Carly, you betray Robin and I will just kill you and I do have immunity because Ryan and I are government agents and I will have no problem killing you after what you did to Robin. The remarks about her HIV and you and Jason's affair or anything else you use to say to my cousin and yes Robin is my cousin and Ryan's sister and we will do anything and I do mean anything to keep her safe and as I was saying if Robin doesn't kick your ass I will just put you in jail and lose the paperwork on the drug charges that I will be arresting you for. Do you understand me, Carly? You even try to hurt Robin and if she doesn't kick your ass I will put you in jail and throw away the key. If you think I am joking think again I will do anything for Robin, she is my family and family comes first for me and as far as I am concerned you three are my enemy because you are Robin's as you have already had a little demonstration of by what Robin has said to you. You three will protect Robin with your life and if she is hurt or anything while in your care Sonny you will go to prison not jail and lose your mind in that tiny cell and Jason and Carly I will just kill you or send you to prison depends on what happens to Robin. Now Ryan and I will be leaving, I would suggest the kitchen to dye Robin's hair." Ryan opens the door and in comes the beautician so he could change what Robin looks like and Ryan and Aiden go into the kitchen with them and tells him how to cut her hair and dye her hair and he does and a new Robin is born.

Let me know what you think in a review![


End file.
